War Soldier
by Jennifer Gant
Summary: Jennia is only 16, but with many dreams. She will come to a crossroad and he will be there to face her when she makes her decision. Please R&R.


I was only sixteen when they came to town. Soldiers of the united stated navy. I was down at the general store buying milk for Grandma. That's when I noticed him. He was tall and sleek in his uniform. His skin slightly tanned and his smile so handsome. I quickly turned and faced the other direction. Then I glanced back at him. He smiled again.  
  
"Jennia," Said Brandy, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes, I'm coming." I glanced back at the soldier. He smiled again. I then walked over to Brandy and we started to walk home.  
  
"Gosh, those men sure are cute," Said Brandy, "Wish I could have one of them."  
  
"Oh, don't waste your time Bran. They aren't worth it. At least that's what Grandma says," I said.  
  
"So you wouldn't give me a chance?" Asked the soldier behind me. I jumped and looked at him.  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't that you's are totally unworthy."  
  
I was so embarrassed. I had never been caught in this kind of situation before.  
  
"Its ok," Said the soldier as he walked along with us.  
  
"Can I walk you home?" he asked me.  
  
"Well you can walk me home, but Brandy is walking with me also," I said.  
  
"Just fine with me," He said.  
  
"Well, actually I was just gonna go the other way. So I will see you later Jennia," she said to me.  
  
I cannot believe she was doing this to me! She was leaving me alone with this stranger and she wasn't gonna feel any sympathy for me.  
  
"So," I said.  
  
"I thought you would like some help caring your milk."  
  
"Oh thank you," I said as he took the milk from my arms.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
He looked at me and I turned my face to look forward. I didn't want him to see that I was blushing.  
  
"So how long are you stopping for?" I asked.  
  
"We are set up to make camp on the other side of the woods. We are gonna be here for awhile. Just until we hear word from the sea."  
  
"How long will that be?" I asked.  
  
"Oh for about a month."  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"But the reason I am walking you home is because, my camp is holding a dance at the big barn on Friday, and the whole town is coming. I just wanted to know if you would be my date?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"I mean I would ask your mother and father."  
  
I turned my head down to the ground and looked the other way. He took his hand to my shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry, did I say something?" He asked.  
  
"They are dead," I said.  
  
"I am sorry," He said.  
  
"I suppose I could go with you," I said as he lit his face in a smile, "But you would have to ask my grandma first."  
  
We arrived at my house.  
  
"I will come tomorrow evening and ask for permission," He said.  
  
"OK, well till then," I said. He leaned down and touched his lips down to mine.  
  
"Till then," He said and then he was gone.  
  
I almost melted standing there, he was handsome and charming. I thank god Brandy had left us alone.  
  
Just then Grandma came out the door wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
"So if see you found yourself a boyfriend."  
  
"Grandma! What are you talking about!" I said joking.  
  
"I saw that little missy, I think you found yourself a fellow," Said Grandma.  
  
Grandma had always been kind to me. She always was open to me having a boy for a close friend. She wanted me to be open with her about it; so that I was not to get hurt.  
  
I giggled and then set my books down on the porch and sat down on the swing.  
  
"Oh he is jus some Navy soldier that came into town today," I said.  
  
"Well he's mighty sweat darling. But you watch out for him. One things running through his mind and it ain't pretty. I imagine he asked you to that dance the town is holding for them?" Grandma asked.  
  
"Yes, I told him he had to ask you first though."  
  
"Well, you can go after he ask me. But you mind your manners, and remember what I told you. Don't let him try anything."  
  
"I won't Grandma," I said as she sat beside me, "I promise."  
  
"Ok, well you run on up stairs and do your homework, I am gonna need some help routing the garden."  
  
"Ok, I will be down in awhile," I kissed Grandma on the check and then went to do my homework." 


End file.
